In computer network environments, it is advantageous to manage the various hardware devices connected to the network from remote locations such as the system manager's office. Currently, remote management of network hardware devices is commonly accomplished using industry standard protocols such as the Simple Network Management Protocol ("SNMP"). While SNMP provides a reliable and well known mechanism for remotely controlling network hardware devices, it requires the use of specialized management consoles. These consoles are typically expensive and restricted to only those situations where the cost and training can be justified. then processes the URL and either returns the requested file or an error status which may include a default file name. The file is likely to contain links to other files which the user may select using the HTTP client. Some of the files that can be requested represent the status of the hardware device and as such are computed only upon request.